


Is You Down? (because I definitely am)

by JiwonIsAngy



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Fox Hybrid Yeojin, Hybrids, Tags and couples to be added, Vampire Choerry, Vampires, What is tagging what-, Yerim studies engineering you heard me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiwonIsAngy/pseuds/JiwonIsAngy
Summary: (Hopefully-) A mixture of drabbles, one shots and multi shots of our beautiful girls!Join me on this absolute rollercoaster ride that is my writing-Hope you all enjoy <3crossposted on aff
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry & Im Yeojin, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin
Kudos: 25





	Is You Down? (because I definitely am)

It was comedy at it’s finest. She, a creature of the night, a vampire, scared of blood. Yerim swore she was the laughing stock of her race, she can’t remember the last time she fed. Of course, vampires could eat human food to gain sustenance but it was never the same. By now, the so-called ‘gnawing’ feeling of thirst is so long forgotten that she barely feels it anymore.

The day started like others. She woke up, went to class and studied her day away. The day started with math, then her engineering class. She swore she’d never felt more drained in her life By her final class she wasn’t even paying attention, not that it mattered. She’d done the same units so many times she didn’t need to pay attention anymore. She’s had a hundred years to study, what was deviating from one tutorial going to do?

As soon as the class finished, Yerim was out of there. The way she moved could be **_almost_** classed as superhuman. Walking at a pace that was too fast for normal people to keep up with, but then again, Yerim was anything but normal.

She made her way to the entrance of her faculty building. “Finally..” She thought, “A few more steps and I’ll be able to go home and play Animal Crossing…” She breathed in relief just thinking about the game as she turned the corner. Only to be met with a small, yet solid, frame. “Oh god-” she yelped out, watching the smaller fall to the floor with a rather hard thud.

Looking down at her feet she noticed a small fox hybrid, wincing and whimpering from the impact. “Oh shit.. L-Let me help you up, I’m so sorry. A-Are you hurt?” Yerim stammered out an apology, gathering the hybrid’s things holding them in her arms. “Yikes.. Are you made of metal or something? You literally didn’t budge.”

The hybrid whined out, dusting herself off as she got up, looking at the vampire. “Oh..” They hybrid paused, finally catching onto the taller’s scent “You’re a vamp, that’s why.. And I’m fine, thanks. Just a few grazes, nothing that won’t heal by tomorrow.” She continued, showing her slightly bloodied palms to the older.

“O-Oh my god!” The vampires shrieked, scattering the hybrid’s belongings over the floor for a second time. “H-Holy crap, I-I- I’m sorry!” The vamp couldn’t help but start hyperventilating, her eyes avoiding the source of her fears. The fox looked at the vampire in confusion, “You don’t need to worry really, it’s nothing big.. Why are you reacting like this..?” She questioned. When she realised she wasn’t getting a reply from the taller, she looked to the latter, noticing the glazed and unfocused eyes as her breathing began to pick up. “H-Hey, are you okay..?” She asked again, in vain.

As if on instinct, the hybrid reached into her bag on the floor, grabbing out a small boxed drink, poking the straw into the designated spot before offering it to the vampire. “You should have this. I have it every time I get stressed out.” She explains, watching the vampire’s eyes close in on the small pink box. With shaky fingers the vampire took the box, bringing the straw to her lips before taking a sip.

Her entire being started to calm as soon as the sweet taste of strawberry filled her tastebuds. Humming in delight the vampire sipped more, a small smile on her face. She turned to the hybrid, she swore if blood still ran through her veins, she would be blushing now. “T-Thank you.. You may not believe me, but I’m not the fondest of blood..” She mumbled rather quickly before she went back to sipping on the strawberry milk.  
She could see the cogs turning in the fox’s mind. She was going to get laughed at 100%. Yerim braced herself for the absolute embarrassment that she was about to experience. It wouldn’t be soon before the students around them would laugh at her again. “Oh, that’s okay. I get scared of my own tail sometimes. It’s nothing to be ashamed of, I do wonder how you feed though..” The fox replies nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders as she gathers her belongings. The vampire was taken aback, completely stunned by the fox’s behaviour. Surely she should be laughing at her right now.

The fox smiled sheepishly at the vampire, bouncing on her toes. “I’d love to stay and chat but I really need to get to my class. I have five minutes before it starts. Um, it was nice to meet you, I’m Yeojin, by the way.” The fox explains, looking at the vamp for a reply.

“O-Oh right.. Sorry, I’m Yerim, nice to meet you too. I’ll let you go.” She replies, nodding her head politely, stepping aside for the fox to pass her. She watches as the fox dips her head and saunters off to her class. It was then that Yerim realised that maybe blood wasn’t that bad if it meant meeting a cute fox hybrid.

With a soft smile, the vampire walks away, sipping at the small box of strawberry milk. Upon arriving home, she’s greeted by her older sister, teasingly smiling when she realises the baby vamp has the same smile on her face. “What’s got you so smiley, hmm?” Sooyoung asks, bumping the younger vamp with her elbow. The younger whines as she places her belongings on the table. “Unnie!! It’s nothing..” She mumbles, placing her finished drink in the bin. “It can’t be nothing, Yerim. You normally don’t come home with a smile. I may not be your sister by blood, but I’ve known you long enough to be your sister.” Sooyoung reasons.

The younger of the two huffs, crossing her arms as she turns to face the older. “I just met someone at uni is all.. A fox hybrid, I guess you can say she’s cute.” Yerim mumbled, wincing as the older’s squeal rips through the room. “No questions I have to go study!” Yerim yells as she dodges her sister’s arms and darts to her room, closing the door behind her, leaning on it to stop the older from entering. “Fine! But I’m going to get it out of you later!” Sooyoung exclaims through the door as she leaves.

With a sigh of relief, Yerim slides down her door, the same smile from earlier back on her lips as she reminisces on her newly met.. friend? Is that what Yerim would call her. It didn’t really matter, all that Yerim knew was that she was definitely going to see the small fox again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! This is my first writing piece in a while so I apologise if it isn't very good! Depending on how I feel and if I get more prompts from my friends, I'll probably post more.
> 
> \- Jiwon out!


End file.
